The Attack of the Random Toads
by fuzzy-grapes
Summary: What can I say? Er, Trouble is convinced that Grub has been bitten by a new breed of toad no one has heard of. Is he crazy? Read and find out! This is slightly odd
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE:

Okay, I'm really sorry for not updating. How long has it been? Probably like a month or something… hehehe. Sorry. Well, I have plans to update Reality TV next week and the Missing Conspiracy after that… then I'll probably work on my Gorillaz fic (they're the best band – you've totally got to check them out!) and the rest will follow. Some other things I want to do is start this Harry Potter fic I've been planning since forever. And I really need to edit all of the chapters in Reality TV: Lower Elements Style cos they're seriously grammar-lacking. I have been busy. And I can see you all asking me why on earth I'm starting a new fic when I'm in the middle of countless others.

Well, this was originally going to go on the Sketch Show. But then I wrote it and it got a bit long. So, I'm gonna call it a mini-adventure and post it as a separate story. It's kind of stupid. It has a sort of plot but it's a pointless one. And I've already written all of it, so I can update it really as soon as I want. Also, I'm trying out a new writing style. I'd totally appreciate it if you could possibly review and tell me what you think of it. Thanks!

**The Attack of the Random Toads**

**Chapter One: Disaster Strikes**

It was a bright and sunny day at Police Plaza. Well, as bright and sunny as it can be underground. The only thing disrupting the otherwise perfect day was the mob of protesters outside police plaza protesting the latest goblin arrests. Commander Root shook his head. Why they bothered, he did not know.

His attention was drawn to a figure sprinting as fast as possible into Police Plaza. Commander Root rubbed his hands together and smiled. He would have cackled, but he was a commander and someone (Foaly, for instance) might overhear. Finally, someone to yell at! There was a knock on the door and the figure that had been, only moments before, running through the plaza burst in.

"Civilian, under the Disruption Act of 1200, I have every right to place you under arrest for disrupting peace in this establishment-"

He stopped and stared at the LEP officer that was panting like he'd just run a marathon. Which he might have. "Trouble Kelp, what are you doing here?"

"It's Grub!" Trouble gasped, trying to catch his breath, talk and lean on the door at the same time. He failed to do all this and fell through the doorway. Honestly, guys are hopeless at multi-tasking. (AN: Sorry for any guys I have inadvertently offended by mentioning this stereotype)

There was no time for Trouble to pick himself off the floor. "Grub… he… we intercerpted a group of random toads… Grub got bitten…"

Commander Root stood, discarding his cigar. "Quickly, Kelp, we don't have much time. Explain to me in 25 words or less what the hell a random toad is and make it quick. I've got a meeting with the council really soon. We're playing Monopoly and if I'm late I'll get stuck with the shoe as my playing piece – I want the ship but Vinyaya always takes it if she gets there before me."

He looked at his monometer. "Frond, is that the time? I've gotta go!"

He rushed out the door, trampling Trouble, who was still on the floor.

"Ow!" Groaned Trouble, lying back on the floor.

AN: So you want me to post longer next time? Or do you like the length of this? Please review and tell me!


	2. Delusional Captains and Carrot Juice

AUTHORS NOTE:

Okay, yet again nothing goes according to plan. I am sorry but I can't update any fics that will take any time to do this weekend. Why? Okay, well it's a little problem I suffer from called SCHOOL. See, on Monday I have these question things due that I just finished. On Tuesday I need to hand up this report that I haven't finished. On Friday, a drama thing is due and a Chinese thing. I also need to practice dance and piano. I HAVE NO TIME TO MYSELF! has a panic attack How am I going to finish everything?

But, anyway, because I am a nice person (And possibly because I am putting off doing school work) I will update this fic because it will take the least effort. So, now for a few review answers:

LadyFirehair: Er… thanks!

the Thirteenth Councilor: I love the dog! But, yeah, the cannon sucks. And the shoe, cos on my friends monopoly set the shoe STINKS! Literally, I mean. It seriously does! Er… confetti is good, I don't mind it. So there is no need to perform CPR. I have updated this just for you (read above note for details on how busy I am and why it is an extension of my time to do this.)

wackywildcrazy: Why thank you! About the OOCness – was it commander root? Cos I think he was a bit OOC too.

xMetallicBooger: Yeah, and pointless, right? Ah, the things I do with my time…

wanderingmind911: Yes, the Gorillaz totally rock indeed! Have you ever read any Gorillaz fan fiction?

Carmane: Heh heh heh. The dog is my favourite piece! I always play Monopoly with my friend. She proceeds to buy all the property, built hotels on all the property and wait while all the money comes rolling in. Once I got 10,000 dollars in debt. Then I mortgaged all my property. Then I sold all my property. Then I got out of debt. Then I landed on a hotel (I think she built like 3 on the same property – are you allowed to do that?) and got back in debt again. Dammit!

libonessengirl: (smiles) I am!

So, now for this pointless, random story:

**The Attack of the Random Toads**

**Chapter Two: Delusional Captains and Carrot Juice**

Captain Holly Short was walking past Commander Root's office a few minutes later when she tripped over a large object on the floor. A large cup of scalding hot coffee flew into the air and crashed straight onto Trouble's forehead.

"Ow!" Trouble groaned as the burning hot liquid burst out of the Styrofoam cup and trickled down his face.

Holly bent over him. "Trouble! What are you doing down there? Here." She offered him a hand to help him get up. There was the sound of hooves behind them. Then something smashed into Holly's back, sending her sprawling on the vinyl floor beside Trouble. Trouble sighed in relief as a cold, orange liquid splashed on the burns he'd recently attained from Holly's coffee.

Holly sniffed some of the orange liquid that had landed on her arm. "Carrot juice," she proclaimed.

"Aw! That was my last can!"

Holly jumped to her feet. "Apology accepted, Foaly," she said, smiling sarcastically at him. "Don't you ever look where you're going?"

The centaur frowned at her. "For your information, I was busy opening my LAST CAN OF CARROT JUICE!"

"Oh, yeah. Okay then. Don't worry about the fact you've just spilled carrot juice all over me and that I now have to have a shower in order to prevent myself from stinking like CARROTS for the rest of the day, yeah, I'll just go and buy you a new can of carrot juice now, shall I?"

Foaly grinned. "Someone's having a bad day."

His gaze shifted to Trouble, who was clutching his head and moaning softly. "What's up with him?"

Trouble raised himself up on an elbow. "Grub … random … bite … toad …"

Holly looked concerned. "Er… I think he's having a rough day."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Foaly and Holly decided to take Trouble to the medi-warlocks. They sat him on a stretcher and were halfway down a corridor when Trouble seemed to come back to himself again.

He sat bolt upright. "Grub!" He yelled. He then proceeded to step off the stretcher and trip over.

Holly looked at him. "Er… Feeling better, Trouble?"

Trouble got unsteadily to his feet. "Not me! It's Grub!"

Holly exchanged a glance with Foaly. "Erm…What about Grub?"

"He got bitten by a random toad."

Holly and Foaly exchanged another glance. "What are random toads?" Holly whispered to Foaly.  
"They don't exist. Trouble must've hit his head or something."

Trouble heard this. "They do exist! They do!"

Holly was about the exchange yet another glance with Foaly, but decided against it. They'd exchanged enough glances over the last few minutes to last a lifetime. She settled on raising an eyebrow at Foaly.

Foaly sighed. "Well, if they do exist, they're so new that I have no record of them. But that's extremely unlikely, considering I have the most up-to-date computer system in the whole of the Lower Elements due to some technological marvels I have developed using-"

He cut off when Holly punched him in the shoulder. "Look," he explained. "Trouble's probably just delusional. End of story. Full stop, capital letter."

Trouble stood in front of them. "Random toads are new! Hurry, we've gotta find Grub! Or mum'll kill me!"

"Where-"

Trouble ran off before Holly could complete the question. Holly and Foaly followed him.

"Trouble better not be crazy," Holly grunted at Foaly as they raced through the streets of Haven. "Or I'm gonna be real mad."

AUTHORS NOTE:

Keep in mind, people, that Holly has gone through this whole ordeal smelling of carrots. Ick. Anyway, thanks for your reviews. I posted slightly longer this time but I would appreciate it if you could tell me in a review if you prefer the longer length or whatever. And I enjoy constructive criticism. So that would be good too. Anyway, thanks and I hope next weekend I can update everything else.


End file.
